<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Plegia by Terimine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096556">King of Plegia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terimine/pseuds/Terimine'>Terimine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harem, Impregnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terimine/pseuds/Terimine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robin takes the Plegian throne, he discovers that to gain the support of the nobles, he's going to need a harem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Lucina looked herself in the mirror barely recognizing herself as she did so. Robin had taken his place as rightful king of Plegia in hopes of both rebuilding the nation and mending relations with Ylisse and Regna Ferox. As his wife, Lucina had come with him as his queen. Despite what some may think, she did not hate the Plegian people no matter how much she loathed those that had used them.</p><p>            The reception to a Ylissean queen was…mixed to say the least. In order to help ease the transition, Lucina had tried assimilating a bit more into Plegian culture which had led her to her current wardrobe change.</p><p>            The sheer bodysuit had been a new experience. It clung to her body unlike anything she had ever worn before, but she found that it actually breathed remarkably well. She supposed she should have expected as much really. Her top was adorned with gold and some blue fabric; it did not cover much, but it was functional at least. Meanwhile, her bottom was similarly themed complete with the long and flowing loincloth, and her golden heels had straps going up her legs stopping just shy of her knees. It very much resembled what the female dark mages wore save for the more intricate patterns engraved in the metal and sewn into the fabric. She was also granted an intricate tiara of sorts.</p><p>            She supposed it did look somewhat regal in a way, but that did not prevent her from blushing as she looked at herself. Worse yet, she was going to have to go out in public like this. Sighing, Lucina decided that there was no point in putting it off any longer. Robin was meeting his new advisor today and he had asked for her to come.</p><p>            She was at least glad that it had a back loincloth to cover her ass as she tried to ignore anyone she met on the way to the throne room. Fortunately, it was not too long of a walk, but it still felt like an eternity as she finally made her way into the room where her husband was waiting for her.</p><p>            “Lucina,” Robin greeted with a smile before he realized what she was wearing. It took some significant self-control to not allow his eyes to wander too much. “You look great.”</p><p>            “T-thank you,” Lucina blushed still not used to praise about her appearance. Fortunately for her, she was distracted by the sound of another approaching. Lucina was a bit surprised to see that this new advisor was actually a woman. From what she had heard, she was a ranking member of the military, and one of the few to not side with the Grimleal. It seemed she had drawn the short straw and was given the task.</p><p>            Lucina mostly stayed back and allowed the woman to brief Robin on the current political situation of Plegia. The country was of course in shambles, and people did not really trust the king regardless of who it was after two brutal regimes. It was mostly stuff they had expected, however, one question near the end caught the king and queen off guard.</p><p>            “How big is your harem?” She asked disinterestedly as she looked down at the paper she had brought.</p><p>            “My…what?”</p><p>            The woman groaned, “Your harem. How big is it?”</p><p>            “I…don’t have a harem,” Robin replied slowly causing his advisor to look up.</p><p>            “You don’t? Well, your Majesty, that does not bode well for your reign.”</p><p>            “Why not?” Lucina finally spoke up.</p><p>            “In Plegia, a harem is a sign of power. The nobles aren’t going to respect your rule without one, and in this climate, you need their support if you’re going to get anything done.” Sticking the board and paper under her arm, she continued, “I suggest you get a harem, and quick. Now, I will go work on the rest of what we discussed.”</p><p>            “What do we do now?” Lucina put a hand on Robin’s knee.</p><p>            “I don’t know,” Robin muttered, “Perhaps there is some way around this.”</p><p>            “Just know, that whatever you decide, I support you.”</p><p>            “Lucina, I-what are you doing?” Robin asked as Lucina moved from her throne to Robin’s lap.</p><p>            “You’ve been stressed out since we got here,” Lucina grinded her crotch into Robin’s growing tent, “I think it’s time that you relax a little bit.”</p><p>            Fortunately, the guards were stationed outside the room while Lucina freed the king of Plegia’s cock in the throne room. Her own coverings proved a bit more difficult to deal with, but she was easily able to remove her bottom and the bodysuit was easily enough replaced she decided.</p><p>            There, on the Plegian throne, Lucina lowered herself onto her husband’s shaft. She moaned at the familiar sensation of his cock spreading her pussy walls apart. No matter how many times they did this, she never quite got used to it, and she never wanted to. She wanted it to stay special as long as they lived.</p><p>            Robin placed a hand on her hips as her pussy leaked all over his shaft. Already his wife was eagerly bounding up and down the length of his cock. She had one eye closed as she moaned in pleasure sparing him a slight smile that made his cock twinge. They really had not done this since arriving in Plegia and Robin could feel the difference.</p><p>            Lucina also had some stored-up lust which she released in her frantic riding leading up to a massive orgasm. She was not exactly discreet as pleasure shook her body, nor did her pussy squeezing Robin’s cock help him hold out much longer. Soon enough, he could not stop himself from painting her womb white with seed despite usually being rather cautious about that.</p><p>            “Hah, I love this feeling,” Lucina cooed as she caught her breath and started snuggling with her husband, “I love you.”</p><p>            “I love you as well,” Robin smiled as he rubbed her hair, “I love you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Father!” Morgan barged into her father’s office. He was at least glad that Lucina had not been by for one of her stress relief sessions. Still, he grabbed the displaced papers and put them back in order slowly and deliberately before addressing the energetic girl.</p><p>            “Yes, Morgan?” Robin replied calmly as he noted his wife coming in behind her at a much more respectable pace. He still struggled not to stare when he saw her dressed like that.</p><p>            “I think I may have found a partial solution to your little harem problem.”</p><p>            “My what?” Robin blushed and looked to his equally red-faced wife.</p><p>            “Sorry, dear, but my tongue slipped.”</p><p>            “Alright,” Robin sighed, “What’s your idea?”</p><p>            “Let me pretend to join your harem!”</p><p>            “Excuse me?”</p><p>            “Just for show,” Morgan reassured, “No one here knows who I really am, so it should buy you some credibility with the nobles. After that, we can do something similar with some of our other friends so that you look like you have a nice and large harem.”</p><p>            “I’ve looked into it a little,” Lucina started, “She would be expected to be rather subservient as a concubine. Not a slave, but custom states she would be expected to show a certain…deference.”</p><p>            “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Morgan assured, “Besides, you don’t seem to have many choices.”</p><p>            Robin hated to admit it, but she was right, “What do you think about this, Lucina?”</p><p>            “I think our options are limited. Perhaps you can change the whole harem thing after asserting your power. In the meantime, we do have plenty of single female friends. Surely they would be willing to do a favor for you of all people.”</p><p>            “Alright, call my advisor and let’s tell her that I am starting a harem then.”</p><p>            “I’ll also send word to Cynthia. I’m sure she’d be willing to help out.”</p><p>            Robin nodded as Morgan ran off with her mother. Just what were they getting themselves into?</p><hr/><p>            “Ah, there you are,” Lucina greeted the advisor, “I have come to inform you that my husband has inducted his first harem member.”</p><p>            “Great,” She replied unenthusiastically, “I didn’t think he’d actually do it. Maybe he won’t get eaten alive by this sand trap after all. Oh, and that reminds me, you need to remove the sheer from your outfit.”</p><p>            “Excuse me?” Lucina raised her brow.</p><p>            “Pregnant women aren’t supposed to wear it. At least not ones of your station. Started out to avoid stretching it and it came to represent pregnancy or something. Either way, you had better stop wearing it before any nobles catch wind.”</p><p>            “P-pregnant?” Lucina’s hand subconsciously moved down to her stomach, “H-how–”</p><p>            “It was easy to tell with my magics.”</p><p>            “You…scanned me?”</p><p>            “I am just trying to do my job by making sure the two of you are prepared.”</p><p>            “Yes, well, please ask in the future,” Lucina replied with red cheeks.</p><p>            “Well, then, I humbly ask that you have me periodically check the harem too.”</p><p>            “Huh? Why?”</p><p>            “His Majesty is expected to sire children through the harem as well. Not eligible for the throne over yours of course, but it will serve as another display of his…prowess.”</p><p>            “I…see…. I, er, will get back to you on that,” Lucina hurriedly replied before running off. This left the advisor to simply sigh and shake her head.</p><hr/><p>            The news that Lucina brought did somewhat shake up their plans. For the time being, they could simply carry on under the assumption that Morgan simply had not gotten pregnant yet. While Lucina had been incredibly nervous, her debut in court without her bodysuit certainly bought them some time with the news that the queen was with child.</p><p>            However, that did not make Lucina’s greeting with Cynthia any less awkward.</p><p>            “Sis!” Cynthia jumped at her sister pulling her into a bear hug, “Wow! Rocking the new look, huh?”</p><p>            “I suppose. Um, Cynthia…about that request…”</p><p>            “Yeah, you want me to ‘join Robin’s harem’ right?”</p><p>            “Er, yes, but things have…gotten more complicated. You see, you will be expected to…have his children.”</p><p>            “Oh,” Cynthia looked dumbfounded, “Oh!”</p><p>            “I understand if you want to back out.”</p><p>            “No!” Cynthia replied almost too quickly, “I’ll still do it. It’ll help Robin out, right?”</p><p>            “It should,” Lucina nodded.</p><p>            “See? What could be more heroic?”</p><p>            “Thank you, Cynthia,” Lucina smiled, “I’m glad I could count on you.”</p><hr/><p>            Robin finished up his meetings early that day. Lucina had briefed him during lunch while Cynthia was being fitted. He could not say he was completely comfortable with this, but Lucina and Cynthia had insisted it was okay. Still, he would be having sex with his sister-in-law for the sole intent of getting her pregnant.</p><p>            The king made his way to a specially prepared room just for this. When he walked in, Robin was nearly floored by the sight of Cynthia laying on the bed in a strikingly seductive pose. The tailor had opted to go from something resembling Plegian dancer attire with a light blue color on the inside of the flaps all while her almost too tight top strained against her chest. Her hair was even kept in her pigtails with Plegian styled hair ornaments.</p><p>            “Hello, your Majesty,” Cynthia could not stop herself from grinning as she spoke. It might take a little work for her to get the deference part down pat, but she was secretly having the time of her life. She did not mention it, but she did have something of a crush on Robin. It was nowhere as serious as what her sister felt for him though, so she had gracefully stepped aside when Lucina’s feelings became clear. Still, she was happy her first time would be with him all the same.</p><p>            “Uh, Cynthia. Thanks for doing this.”</p><p>            “Don’t mention it, but if I’m your concubine, shouldn’t you be a bit more…forceful?”</p><p>            “I don’t want to overstep.”</p><p>            “That’s very noble of you,” Cynthia leaned back and spread her legs, “But I am pretty horny.”</p><p>            No matter what misgivings he may have had, Robin was not about to turn down such an appealing sight. Fortunately, Cynthia had spent some time working out how to undress, so she had the metal bottom off pretty quickly while her sheer was easier to push aside for pussy access than her sister’s had been.</p><p>            So, by the time that Robin was kneeling between her legs with his cock out, she was ready and raring to go. More than ready if her pussy juice was any indication, and she certainly liked what she saw. Lucina had certainly undersold his size despite still letting them know he was above average in her admittedly uncomfortable descriptions that she and several of the girls had coerced out of her.</p><p>            Robin started out slow for Cynthia’s sake which at first annoyed her, but she quickly came to understand why as he pushed further inside of her. The princess let out a slight gasp as she struggled to adjust to his sheer size. How did Lucina do this? Regardless, her tongue ended up lolled out before she finally started to adjust to the size.</p><p>            As she adjusted, she was somewhat embarrassed as she wondered how long Robin had been waiting on her, but with a thrust of her hips, she let him know to keep going. With a small push, Robin was soon at the entrance to her womb which made Cynthia moan out as pleasure overtook her.</p><p>            Robin held firm though after plenty of practice taking his wife’s excessively tight pussy. After Cynthia had calmed down a bit, Robin resumed moving once more. This time, he started thrusting in and out. The simple action drove Cynthia wild. She got even more pleasure out of it when Robin freed her breasts and gently started massaging them.</p><p>            Cynthia screamed her way through several orgasms before finally getting Robin to his limit. Remembering the goal at hand, Robin gave one last large thrust before releasing his load deep inside of the bluenette. Cynthia came once more as she felt her womb being filled up with warmth.</p><p>            Exhausted from their session, Cynthia soon fell asleep with a contented smile on her face happy that she had come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this seemed to have taken off a bit. A few notes, the outfits should generally have a Plegian look to them. Not to say some cannot be modified to do so. Olivia's PA outfit might could be modified pretty easily. As for girls, I have a tendency to overextend so for now at least, I'm keeping it mostly Awakening. Maybe Ophelia and Caledori (as sisters) treating them like Awakening where maybe they came from the same world as Morgan. That said, several Awakening girls are candidates. Tharja is iffy. I've refrained from committing to her being the advisor for now. Sumia may appear in some capacity. Perhaps as a bonus chapter where she and Chrom visit and go at it or depending on liberties taken, maybe she's single. </p><p>Also, Cynthia here had a crush, but not all of them may have feelings for Robin. Anyone have any thoughts on the matter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Robin and Lucina sat on their thrones as the day’s business concluded. It had been mostly normal with two very distracting additions. Cynthia and Morgan were splayed out on an array of cushions at the base of Robin’s throne. It made the whole thing a bit awkward. Especially as he and Lucina took every measure they could within reason to somewhat hide Morgan from view.</p><p>            Fortunately, Cynthia garnered much of the attention. Not just because she was incredibly sexy, but because much like her sister, she had proven exceptionally fertile and was already with child. Needless to say, Robin was off to a decent start in his harem building.</p><p>            While Robin and Lucina were not quite sure what to make of this development hitting them so soon, Cynthia seemed to be her usual, perky self. She laughed and played around with Morgan though her hand found its way to her belly semi-frequently. She was actually rather content. She wanted a child, and Robin seemed like the best father in her eyes.</p><p>            The princess turned concubine stretched a bit as she stood to her feet. Hours of just laying about was kind of boring though. However, something interesting did finally happen as a messenger came in and bowed to Robin.</p><p>            “My liege, you have a visitor.”</p><p>            “I do?” Robin raised a brow, “Uh, show them in.”</p><p>            The messenger left only to shortly be replaced by an energetic blonde princess, “Hiya Robin! It’s so good to see you all!”</p><p>            “Lissa!” Robin smiled despite his surprise, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>            “Cynthia said you needed harem girls, duh,” Lissa smirked, “I’m all onboard with the plan.”</p><p>            “Cynthia did, did she?” Lucina glared at her sister.</p><p>            “Hey, I didn’t know at the time.”</p><p>            “Know what?” Lissa tilted her head.</p><p>            “Er, well,” Robin scratched the back of his head, “Turns out the harem girls will be expected to, ahem, bear my children. We’re covering for Morgan, but, well, yeah…”</p><p>            “Oh, is that all?” Lissa giggled, “I’m not exactly seeing anyone. You’d make as good a father as any, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>            “Aunt Lissa, please do not take this so lightly.”</p><p>             “I’m serious,” Lissa defended, “You get another harem member, I get a baby. Seems like a win-win to me.” To say nothing of her feelings for Robin. She had gracefully admitted defeat and considered that maybe those feelings were not as deep as she had thought. All the same, if Lucina was letting other girls get a go at Robin’s cock, she was not going to pass that opportunity up.</p><p>            “Well, when you put it like that,” Robin relented, “I suppose it could work.”</p><p>            “See? You worry too much. Though, before we start, I want one of those cool outfits.”</p><p>            “Um, certainly, Aunt Lissa,” Lucina answered, “I’ll take you to get fitted at once.”</p><p>            “Sweet! See you in a bit, <em>your Majesty</em>.” Lissa giggled as she left with her niece leaving a somewhat disoriented Robin in her wake.</p><p>            “Don’t worry,” Cynthia put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll knock her up in no time.”</p><p>            “Wha-what makes you think that’s the issue here?” Cynthia simply cackled along with Morgan in reply.</p><p> </p><p>            Robin was pacing back and forth in the same room that he had impregnated Cynthia in. Lissa was bound to be there any minute giving him precious little time to soothe his nerves. This had all escalated so quickly. Lucina had insisted she was fine with it and had certainly been giving him a workout every night lately. Still, this was not something he took lightly.</p><p>            However, his conflicted thoughts faded as he turned to see Lissa entering the room. Lissa’s outfit was not anything particularly special resembling a sorceress’ attire, but that did not mean the blonde princess did not look spectacular. The usual fabric had a light-yellow color which gave it a very Lissa feel, and while it was not as regal as Lucina’s, she did have her hair decorated with Plegian jewelry.</p><p>            “Well?” Lissa did a quick twirl, “How do I look?”</p><p>            “Uh,” Robin recouped himself quickly, “You look fantastic.”</p><p>            “Great!” The now concubine giggled, “Looks like someone else likes it too.” Lissa directed a pointed gaze toward his crotch suddenly making the king rather self-conscious. This earned him another giggle from the blonde, “Oh, don’t be shy,” She leaned into his personal space giving him a peak down her top, “I think it’s rather flattering.”</p><p>            “Thanks?”</p><p>            “You really should be more confident if you’re going to try to be a harem master,” Lissa stuck her hand down Robin’s pants and handled his cock, “But in the meantime, how about I help you with this?”</p><p>            With that, Robin’s baser impulses took over as he planted his lips onto Lissa’s while she continued to stroke him off. The two casually fell on the bed as they continued groping each other. Lissa had landed on top, and she quickly took control of the situation even further by uncovering her pussy.</p><p>            As she crouched over his towering cock, she did hesitate for a moment. It was her first time after all, and he was massive. However, more than that, she felt the nerves as she prepared to give her virginity to her long-time crush, and potentially bear his child. It was enough to make even her blush.</p><p>            It was not, however, enough to get her not to drop herself down onto the large piece of man meat. The petite princess squealed as she dropped herself down to Robin’s base, and she loved the feeling of his head pushing up against her womb. It was everything she had imagined and more.</p><p>            Engulfed in pleasure, Lissa started to ride Robin hard. The new king was a bit surprised by just how hard she rode him, but it seemed there was something to her constant insistence that she was not delicate. Indeed, despite the tight fit, the blonde energetically rode her crush until he finished inside her and she orgasmed herself as he flooded her fertile womb with his seed.</p><p>            “Woah,” Lissa panted after a moment, but a grin soon found its way back onto her face, “Wanna go again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, let's not dwell too long on the CYL, but don't take a Chrom victory as a guarantee next year. If you want him to win, go all in. </p><p>I have some idea who will be next, but after that I'm not sure. </p><p>In other news, I'm thinking of doing a one shot for a couple. You can vote for your preferred couple. Also, yeah, may have to age Veronica up.</p><p>Couples: http://www.strawpoll.me/42571892/r</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, if you have any preferences for what girls end up in what outfits, feel free to let me know. </p><p>Still waiting to see if I pay out the bribery stories. If he wins, I'll give out the details on the next update of whichever story.</p><p>Also, two little extra questions for this one. First is for smut duos. Can be from the same game or different games. Can provide optional details if you wish such as what guy they're with or what they get up to depending on how you see it.</p><p>Second may be a bit more odd, but I'm asking about non-Awakening wives for Robin. Now, I usually put him mainly with Lucina, and that's unlikely to change, but I'm curious.</p><p>Extra: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdDCHztfXwyRHOiYvkHkhSLqq9TOGVEHSBHWBec3DghyGb45A/viewform?usp=sf_link</p><p>Sluts of Ylisse: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScJ7J2-uAyyedMWoSxJHY-bcAfTcBb9GpsLXUEa4tuMG234uA/viewform?usp=sf_link</p><p>Awakening Prompts: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezvKH8wK6Bv2ccOuLWODDbegy-CMAreNovX21Ww2ySag0B_w/viewform?usp=sf_link</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>